


Snakebites and Secrets

by Darkwolfhellhound



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolfhellhound/pseuds/Darkwolfhellhound
Summary: Wilson sits on the beach listening to the ebb and flow of the ocean waves as he ponders where this all began. Maxwell had become distant even though for the past couple months they'd been living together just fine and now they had others living with them at their camp. Wilson doesn't remember much of what happened before Maxwell started distancing himself all he could really remember was a snake bite and then it's all fuzzy from there.What on Earth could have happened?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic on here and I was honestly surprised anyone read my other one but after writing it I had to keep on going because I was just having so much fun writing. I hope you guys enjoy this! Be sure to leave a comment on what you like and if I can improve my writing in any way. 
> 
> There will be more chapters in this soon!

Wilson sat on the sandy beach of the large island he and the other survivors had recently come to call their camp, however Wilson took enough supplies to set up his own fire on the beach that night so he could get away from them all and give himself time to think. He'd never been very good with other people and it was quickly becoming apparent to him that he wasn't getting any better at dealing with people if recent events were anything to go by. 

Wilson thought things had been going so well but recently they were different. Was it the other survivors being in the camp that had made Maxwell so distant now? Was it all the chores they'd given him to work on? Or was it something simpler? Wilson dreaded the thought, but it came to his head nonetheless- What if Maxwell hated him still and their 'friendship' had been a cruel ploy for him just to survive? 

Wilson curled in on himself as he pondered this further he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't even heard the sound of soft footsteps in the sand and he practically leapt out of his skin when a figure sat besides him causing him to fall back in the sand when he'd leapt away in fear. Maxwell let out a hearty chuckle as he looked down at the scientist while putting out his torch as he settled in to relax while Wilson glared daggers at him and sat up before brushing the sand off his outfit as he complained, 

"Thanks, now I have sand in my shirt. What is it you want? I thought you'd be back at the camp with everyone else."

His voice held a bitter venom and sting in it that he didn't expect to be there but it didn't seem to faze Maxwell as he gave the scientist a glance that made Wilson look away and glower at the sand and waves in front of him. 

"I thought I saw a certain scientist sneaking off with supplies and figured I should investigate further." ,

He started his sentence as he leaned back on his hand as he looked off at the ocean and admired the moon's reflection as it shimmered on the surface of the waves before he began to speak again. 

"I'm also getting really sick of dealing with so many people. I could use some time away from it all" 

Wilson shared in this sentiment but he was irked to high heaven as he sat there trying his best to pretend that Maxwell wasn't there next to him at all. There was an awkward silence between the two men that seemed to stretch on for an ungodly amount of time as they listened to the waves and the sounds of trees swaying in the wind behind them waiting for one of the men to break the silence. Maxwell let out a small groan as he heard Wilson ask him,

"Why have you been avoiding me, Maxwell?" 

He rolled his eyes and looked away 

"Clearly i'm not avoiding you, Higgsbury.", 

he said peevishly making the smaller man next to him glare daggers into him as he snappishly responded while pointing an accusatory finger at Maxwell

"Do I look daft to you?! Yes, you're sitting here  ** _NOW_   **but you've been avoiding me for weeks now! What is it? Do you really hate me that much?!" 

Wilson felt his throat go dry and tight as he awaited the answer from the older man as he stared into his cold black eyes he felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach- he waited but the answer didn't come. Maxwell sighed before looking away from Wilson as he muttering something unintelligible under his breath which really pissed Wilson off. Wilson grabbed a fistful of sand and chucked it onto the man causing Maxwell to jump and glare at the him.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Have you lost your marbles?!",

he bellowed before Wilson tackled the man into the sand and snarled at him as they began tussling and rolling on the sand trying to fight for dominance which ended up with Wilson on the ground with Maxwell holding him down. Both men huffed as they looked at each other in anger before Wilson choked out,

"Tell me why. What did I do, Maxwell?" 

Maxwell was taken aback by the pleading tone in his voice and how shakey his voice had become along with the small shakes he was feeling coming from the other man under him as he begged for answers. Maxwell resigned himself with a sigh before letting Wilson go and standing to shake off the sand on his outfit, before he began to speak Wilson sat up from the sand and looked at the man before him. He looked uneasy- as if whatever this subject held was either difficult or embarrassing as Maxwell had a slight pink tint to his cheeks unable to meet Wilsons gaze as he began his story.   
  
"It all started with a snake bite." 

* * *

 

Wilson had been trudging through each island with Maxwell looking for the resources they'd need to survive. There were so  many things to do that Wilson had split all their assigned chores between the two of them so they'd have a chance at getting them done much to Maxwell's displeasure he was assigned to chop down trees for wood while Wilson went to look for rocks and other materials since he had more specific ideas in mind for what he wanted at their camp. Maxwell loathed chores with every fiber of his soul and bellyached the whole time he started chopping down trees before he realized he could just get his shadow clones to do it for him. With a snide grin he summoned two shadow clones and handed them both axes before they set about their work while Maxwell propped himself up against a tree and opened up his codex umbra to pass the time. Meanwhile, Wilson's head trickled with sweat as he cracked open boulder after boulder for flint and rocks. Wilson looked up to the scorching summer sun above him and cursed under his breath, 

"This dreadful heat is unbearable. I hope Maxwell isn't dying of heatstroke." 

He let his mind wonder to thoughts of the old man trying to swing his axe at trees while griping about how he 'used to be a king once' and it caused the scientist to snicker a little. He wondered what that man must've been like before he'd gotten to the constant- was he a hard worker? Wilson could hardly imagine him being hard working at all with how much he complained over the simplest of tasks assigned to him. He pushed this thought aside though and set about finishing up what he was doing as he picked up all the rocks and flint he needed before stuffing them into his bag and heaving it over his shoulder, after that he made way back to where he'd left Maxwell, knowing full well he would get there by sunset and they'd need to get ready for the night. 

Wilson stumbled through the dense brush back towards Maxwell for what felt like forever before he came to a clearing that hadn't been there before. All that remained were stumps and nearby was huge piles of wood. Wilson could hardly believe his own eyes as they looked at all the resources he'd amassed in their short time apart. Had that feeble old man really done all of this? Then he saw the two shadow clones just finishing up chopping down another tree and he glowered at them with a seething rage before his eyes landed on Maxwell who was still relaxing while reading his book. 

 

"Wow, you must've worked really hard to get all of this done." 

He started sarcastically as he strode over to Maxwell with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes burning with rage 

"I shouldn't be surprised at how lazy you are. It would be unbefitting of a 'king' to do any real work.", 

he said peevishly as he gestured towards maxwell with a stiff bow. Maxwell closed raised his eyes from his book before closing it and standing to straighten the wrinkles in his suit as he replied irritatedly,

"Higsburry, you asked me to get us some wood and I have. It doesn't matter how I achieved my goal only that it was achieved.", 

Wilsons brows knitted together with rage before he snapped

"It's thinking like that that got us stuck here in the first place. Your laziness and your desire to succeed are what brought you to this wretched place and in turn brought me here. You've always had the cushy life up until you got off that throne of yours, your highness." 

Wilson had struck a tender nerve with Maxwell- like ripping open an old wound and pouring vodka in it. He was hurt by his assumptions of him and now he wanted him to hurt too. 

"Coming from the two-bit goop of a scientist i'd take that as high praise. If it hadn't of been for me you'd still be sequestered in that rickety cabin of yours continuing to fail at everything you do. I made your job duck soup; don't assume you know how hard i've worked to get here or what i've sacrificed!", 

Maxwells venomous words hit harder than he'd thought they would as Wilson stood there clearly vexed as he was about to boil over. He dropped the bag of rocks off his back, his face red with rage, his eyes glossy as he stormed over and stood on his tippy toes to yell in Maxwells face. 

"Like you've sacrificed anything you goldbrick! I worked endlessly on my experiments and theories all you did was flip open that stupid book!!"

 

While they continued to fight Maxwell's shadow clones stood nearby looking at the two before looking at each other as if they were nervous or wondering if they should just leave so one of them threw their axe over their shoulder and walked off with his hands up as if signaling he'd given up. The axe hit some vines that happened to have a snake in it who angrily hissed before making its way through the grass towards the two feuding men. 

Wilson noticed the snake before Maxwell just as it was getting ready to strike at the lanky man and Wilson quickly shouted for him to look out as he shoved the old man back while he was in the midst of his rant. Wilson got bit right on his leg and cried out in pain before taking his pickaxe and drove the tip into the snakes head while it was on the ground before he fell over. Maxwell sat up as if to yell at the scientist for pushing him before he realized what had happened and quickly scrambled to the smaller mans side as he helped get him back on his feet. Wilson glared at Maxwell and tried to shove him away before he was caught off guard by a bout of dizziness making him swoon back into the man's arms. 

Maxwell held Wilsons small frame to his chest as he lifted his head to see the sun was about to go down causing him to groan in concern before he pulled out his torch as he began helping Wilson walk towards their camp. Wilson's weight progressively got heavier for Maxwell as he hurriedly tried to rush them towards their camp as darkness closed in around them but he refused to give up even as the familiar scent of Charlie's perfume hit his nose and her hiss rang in his ears he didn't give up. Just as his torch was about to go out they'd made it to camp where he laid Wilson down and quickly fashioned a fire in their fire pit- each strike of the flint in his hands left his stomach lurching as it failed to catch while his torch lay on the ground slowly going out. Just as they were plunged into complete darkness the fire caught and Charlie was sent away hissing and screeching at the horrid light. 

With a exhausted sigh of relief Maxwell sat in the grass before he turned his attention back to Wilson who lay in the grass sweating and panting. The world was shifting to Wilson and he felt like he was burning up and freezing at the same time.

This was going to be a long night. 


	2. toxic confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell starts telling Wilson about what happened after he was bitten by a snake and it's enough to make the scientist blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my fanfic. I have such a fun time making these and i'm so glad you guys are enjoying them!   
> Don't forget to leave a comment!

Maxwell let out a sigh of relief as he fell on his butt next to his hastily made fire, the brilliant orange and yellow flame danced with a renewed sense of life when he threw in a few more logs. Maxwell looked back over his shoulder at where he'd set Wilson and saw the small scientist shivering harshly as beads of sweat trickled down his face, Maxwell got up and walked over to the scientist before kneeling and grabbing at his shoes throwing them off. Wilson jolted as he felt Maxwell try to tug off his pants making him exclaim as he grabbed the hem of his pants trying to keep the man from pulling them off, his face burned with humiliation and confusion as he shouted, 

"Are you completely insane!? What are you doing?"

 

Maxwell's dark eyes looked up into Wilsons eyes and there was a hint of something there that Wilson couldn't quite pin down, was it concern? No, there was no way he'd care at all. Maxwell spoke calmly as he continued to tug at Wilsons black tight pants.

"Don't be daft I need to look at your snake bite to see if it's poisonous. Do you want it to get infected?",

Wilson could no longer meet Maxwells cold gaze knowing that he was completely correct and that it would be good for him to have his leg looked at but god he wasn't sure his pride could take it if he allowed another man to tug off his pants let alone take care of him. Maxwell could see the hesitation as Wilson thought this over and when he was sure Wilson was too deep in his thought to really focus on his grip he gave one really swift tug pulling the pants off in one go but also pulling Wilson closer. Wilson looked up with wide eyes at the now much closer Maxwell his legs were now on either side of the man's body and his humiliation couldn't get any worse he was sure Wilson quickly tugged the hem of his shirt down and closed his knees trying to hide his undergarments from him as his blush even spread to the tips of his ears.

"W-what are you doing!?" 

Maxwell shut him up pretty quick when his sharp fingers wrapped around Wilson's leg near the snake bite causing Wilson to wince in pain as his leg was pulled up near Maxwells face so he could take a look at the wound. Wilson was mortified and covered his eyes with his hands trying to pretend this wasn't happening and hoping this was all just one big nightmare. Stars, he really hated this situation so much because he was pretty much at Maxwell's mercy. 

Maxwell let out a small sigh as he looked over the wound. It looked angry red and looked as if it was infected so he quickly pulled out his handkerchief and tied it tightly around the wound before setting Wilsons leg down and getting up allowing the man to put his pants back on- which he quickly scrambled to do- Well, as much as he could without falling over from dizziness. Once Wilson got his pants on he glared over at Maxwell who'd gone back to sitting besides the fire and tending to it. 

'I swear by science he knows nothing of boundaries.' he thought before thinking back to when he was pulled closer to Maxwell making him blush as he rolled over onto his other side so his back was facing Maxwell and the fire and he couldn't stand this churning nervousness in the pit of his stomach or how fast his heart was racing but he chalked that up to the snake bite instead of Maxwell and not long after that Wilson found himself drifting into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Wilson woke in his childhood house and stood in awe as he examined it. The beautiful marble fireplace next to him was lit up illuminating the marble lions that adorned it along with stunning floral arrangements carved into the marble. He remembered the soft smell that floated around the house it smelled like spring flowers and he remembered it well as he quickly turned and bolted up the stairs to his room swinging the heavy door open when he realized he was shorter than he remembered and he looked at himself to see he was a little boy but it didn't hold his attention for long as he returned to running around his room looking at all the things he'd had when he was a little boy that brought him so much joy, a huge trunk full of toys, a nice bouncy bed with plush blankets, his huge bookcase that was loaded with so many books his mother swore it would break, and finally he saw his old science table that he loved so dearly. His grandfather had gotten it for him before he'd gone missing on one of his adventures and he never really heard anything from his mother and father about what happened to him only that he was gone. His heart felt heavy as he walked over to it and gently ran his fingers over the glass beakers as he remembered all the hours he'd spent in his childhood sequestered in his room mixing concoctions left and right....Now that he thought about it nothing had really changed in his adulthood he had always been by himself. 

Suddenly the room began to shift and swirl around him making his head spin as laughing shadows surrounded every corner of his vision causing him to put his arms in front of his eyes in self defense before the he felt the world go still again and heard elegant music in the house before taking his arms away from his face and taking in the scene before him. Oh how he dreaded that day, his mother had decided that she wanted him to find someone special and someone to potentially marry as they were a fairly prominent family with only one son. He saw himself standing at the top of the stairs overlooking a huge ball in the main hall of their house he hated normal occasions like this already but having one where he was not only the center of attention but was supposed to search out and find the love of his life in one night was far worse than he'd ever anticipated. He paraded around stiffly in his overly tight suit as many of the women fawned over him each young maden vying and even some old ones who came up and awkwardly pressed up against his arms as they smothered him in tight hugs asking him if he'd dance with them. To each of the requests he would awkwardly and stiffly reply 

"S-sorry, I don't dance" 

He knew he would make a fool of himself if he danced that night and he'd never allow himself to allow such humiliation voluntarily. As the night spread on he took a moment away from the fray and stepped out onto the balcony he just had to get away from the repugnant array of perfumes littering the bosoms of each woman and he had to get away from all the awkward flirting and formalities but most of all he had to get away from his mother and father. He set his palms on the cold stone of the balcony to hold himself up as he tiredly hung his head with an exhausted sigh all the champaign in the world couldn't quell this massive headache and irritation he was feeling- he knew what his parents were trying to do because they'd told him. In retrospect he shouldn't have been surprised by any of this he assumed it was a natural thing for parents to want their one child to pass on their genes it was simply biological, but he felt like he was missing whatever it was that seemed to drive that urge to connect. He'd never had an affinity for human affection and he'd never had much of a liking for anyone in particular...The more he thought about it the more his head sunk along with his hopes of making it through this night without questioning everything. He couldn't bare the thought of having to go back into that party but as he looked over his shoulder into the room through the glamorous glass doors he could see the crowd gathered around someone and then suddenly there was a poof of smoke and a man stood there, he was wearing a mask and a very nice looking suit that seemed to hug him in all the right places and Wilson would be lying if he said that wasn't what pulled him back into the room. 

Everyone was oohing and awing at the man as he performed magical stunts like pulling a bunny out of a hat and summoning strange shadows that even Wilson himself couldn't seem to explain away with science as much as he tried to think of ways he could pull off the stunt and found his mind racing a mile a minute so much so that he didn't notice that the man had walked up to him and held out his empty hand in front of Wilson's face. Wilson gave it a quizzical look before the man flicked his wrist making a beautiful flower appear that was a stunning deep crimson with black at the pointed tips of the petals he looked nervously at the flower before smiling sheepishly at the man as he slipped it into Wilsons dark black hair before offering his hand yet again as if asking for a dance. Wilson would normally be focused on everyone else in the room but it felt like everything else in the room went grey...all color except the colors on him and the man seemed to stay and without thinking he placed his hand in the gloved mystery man's hand before smiling at his face and the golden lion mask that he had on his face to hide his identity. 

The man pulled him close his hand on his hip and his other hand holding up their entwined hands as he began leading him into a beguiling dance spinning with Wilson who stumbled a few times before he tripped stumbling into the mans chest his hand resting on his chest before he looked up at him and backed away with a deep blush on his face and his heart in his throat. 

'What on earth am I doing!? th-this isn't like I remember this night going at all. Who is this guy?' 

Before he could really finish his thoughts the man pulled him back to his chest giving the man a toothy smirk as he continued their dance his eyes affixed to Wilsons rose tinted cheeks and his sparkling golden eyes. Wilson didn't know if he'd had a spell put on him but he couldn't help but smile back at the man as he they danced to the beautiful music Wilson felt like he'd been caught and trapped by this tall man in the lion mask especially when they got to the end of the dance and the man dipped him making Wilson look at him with wide eyes at first before he let out a small snort of a laugh using one of his hands to cover his mouth so he wouldn't appear rude. 

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me." 

The man pulled his hand away with a grin before placing it on his heart where Wilson could feel a pulsating warmth that seemed to mirror the beat of his own heart. He slowly looked up at the man his face flushing and his eyes sparkling with curiosity and delight when the man leaned down the rest of the way and connected their lips making Wilson tense until he suddenly felt himself melt into it. Suddenly he was keenly aware of all the gasps and whispers around him once they'd broken apart- the flower had fallen out of his hair and he saw everyone in full color staring in disgust and pure shock at him before he turned to the man who picked up the flower and gave a soft bow to Wilson before kissing the flower and vanishing in a puff of smoke. Wilson's eyes next landed on his mother and father and he knew now his worst fears were realized he'd not only embarrassed them but he'd flat out disappointed them in the biggest way possible.  

He started to walk towards his parents as all the ladies around him turned to shadows laughing at him and teasing him relentlessly as he tried to run towards his parents but didn't seem to get any closer to them as they began to turn to ashes and blow away before his eyes and the last thing he could remember before the darkness swallowed him was the disappointment written on their faces. 

Wilson cupped his hands over his ears and fell to his knees as the voices continued laughing and taunting him about how different he was and how much of an utter failure he was to his family. 

"Enough! Please, I didn't mean to!" 

He yelled with tears rolling down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. After a moment or two the voices seemed to go away and he slowly opened his eyes and lowered his hands only to find himself by the fireplace and the flames slowly dying, his childhood home lay in disarray and cobwebs. He walked to a nearby picture of his mother,father and him and saw the black sheet that was over it knowing it meant they were gone and he was all alone. He sighed sadly as he looked at the photo under the cloth before taking it as a rage filled his heart and throwing it into the fire giving it new life before he broke down in front of it pouring his heart out to no one at all. 

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to make your proud! I know I failed you and I'm sorry! Stars, it's all my fault!" 

He sobbed as the photo burned in front of him. 

He suddenly felt calming fingers running themselves through his hair as he sobbed only to turn and see the man from the dance there giving him a look as if he understood the man's plight as he gently wiped away Wilsons tears and stroked his hair soothingly. Wilson threw himself into the mans chest and cried for what felt like forever before all he could feel was the man's warmth and all he could hear was the sound of his heart and his beating in sync. He felt safe and warm and suddenly he slipped into a dreamless sleep with the mystery man whispering.

"sleep now, love. It's ok." 

* * *

 

Maxwell looked back from the fire to see Wilson asleep and squirming with tears running down his face as he mumbled something unintelligible in his little nightmare fit. Maxwell sighed and walked over to the sleeping man before taking off his top coat and placing it gently over him before sitting and placing the man's head in his lap as he began stroking his soft hair. This seemed to ease the man and honestly that was all he could hope to do for the scientist since he knew this snake venom must be taking its toll on him he softly wiped away his tears before whispering softly

"sleep now, Higgsbury. It's ok." 

After that Wilson seemed to relax and finally drifted into the blissful sleep he so desperately needed and Maxwell sat there the whole night keeping watch over him and stroking his soft hair to keep him calm and he could've sworn he saw a small smile make it's way onto the man's lips. 

before he knew it the sun was starting to rise and he took the moment to enjoy the beautiful orange and red hues that made themselves known on the clouds above him. 

They'd survived the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up having to re-write this chapter because my computer shut off and I lost everything. I hope this is good and I hope you guys enjoyed my little soul searching dream sequence I threw in there. I think Wilson has a hard time admitting certain things to himself honestly so I decided to throw that in. 
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment and kudo~!


	3. Hazy Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After strange lucid dreams Wilson's waking hours begin to feel more like his dreams as his sanity continues to slip even more from the poison Maxwell is left as the center of the hallucinating scientists weird and sometimes perverted delusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is gonna have a little bit of smut in there since I love the idea of humiliating Wilson for this stuff later. Wilson's going to learn a lot more about himself and so will Maxwell.

Maxwell kept an eye on the scientist as he slept through the night occasionally wiping beads of sweat from the man's head and sometimes taking a break from stroking his fingers through the mans soft locks to stretch his arms and use them to prop himself up as he allowed Wilson to sleep with his head on his lap. However, this never lasted very long since Wilson would have little fits if the man stopped the soothing ministration, causing Wilson to whimper and squirm until Maxwell rolled his eyes as he went back to running his boney fingers through his hair again sending the temperamental scientist back into a blissful sleep. Maxwell chuckled softly looking down at the man before leaning down as his nose caught a scent coming off of Wilson's hair he'd never admit it but whenever Wilson was nearby he noticed his hair always smelled like spring flowers and he assumed this was from all the garlands he'd worn in his time in the constant.  Maxwell truly wished he'd saved more flowers to make a garland now because he could already tell that the poison wasn't just taking an effect on his health but on the poor man's fragile sanity.

When the sun started to rise Maxwell gently laid the scientists head down as he stood up to stretch causing his back to pop and click; he clearly wasn't used to sitting still for that long- which was saying something after being on the throne for an ungodly amount of time.  Wilson began to stir from his sleep briefly opening his eyes to look at Maxwell before giving him an almost drunk looking smile as he giggled a little.

"I thought you'd left."

Maxwell turned and looked at the giggly scientist as he struggled to get to his feet before Maxwell went to him and helped him stand up only to be surprised when Wilson buried his face in his chest and wrapped his arms around him in a warm hug causing Maxwell to tense up as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

"W-what are you doing, Higgsbury?" 

he tried to question as he looked down only to be met with a giddy delusional smile from Wilson as he looked up at him 

"I wanted to dance with you again...you dance really well"

he said with a drunken mumble as he placed Maxwell's hand on his hip and took his other hand in his free hand entwining their fingers together looking to the other expectantly awaiting him to begin dancing.  To Maxwell, this was all quite an odd scenario seeing as how he'd never danced with anyone since he was a young man least of all danced with Wilson or another man for that matter. The idea in and of itself was shameful in Maxwell's mind; however, he was fairly certain that Wilson wasn't exactly in his right mind at that moment. Wilson could see Maxwell only as the masked man he'd seen at the party in his dreams and the rest of the world didn't really seem to exist in his vision it was just this strong enigmatic man he'd danced with once and unknowingly fallen hard for. Maxwell looked uncomfortable as he slowly began swaying to no real music or tempo whatsoever meanwhile Wilson smiled before resting his head on Maxwell's chest letting out a soft hum that sent a shiver running straight up Maxwell's spine like a bolt of lightning and he prayed to whatever entity could get him out of this that they'd react soon.  Maxwell's face flushed and his heart raced as he tried to look away from Wilson but each time he did his eyes would stray back to the man's face on his chest and how adorable and happy he looked there. After a few minutes, he stopped dancing and Wilson looked up drunkenly with a grin and a giggle making Maxwell blush all the deeper. 

"W-what are you laughing at now, buffoon?!" 

Maxwell sputtered out causing Wilson to giggle and cock his head to the side drunkenly as he gave Wilson an almost flirty look

"This whole time your heart has been racing really fast haha...it's kind of sweet"

he said before leaning up and caressing Maxwell's face with one of his gloved hands before pulling him into a tender kiss. Maxwell's eyes were very wide and he could have sworn his heart was about to burst- most likely from shame- or so he thought. 

After a moment Wilson pulled away and smiled at him before going limp in his arms forcing Maxwell to hold him up

"haha...stars that took a lot more out of me than I thought...I think I need to rest" 

Maxwell sighed and picked up Wilson in his arms with a small grunt of effort before he started heading off towards their camp god help him if he had to deal with Wilson's tattered sanity much longer he may find himself going insane. 

 

* * *

 

Wilson blinked a few times looking as if his brain had broken in some way as he tried to digest what he'd just heard Maxwell tell him all while Maxwell stared awkwardly away only occasionally looking back at Wilson. As his words sunk in Wilsons' whole face, neck and ears turned a deep crimson as he shouted out loud, 

"I. Did. WH-WHAT?!?!"

Wilson's shout caused a lot of birds to fly out of the nearby trees before Maxwell clamped a hand over his mouth trying to shush him

"keep quiet! Do you want the others to run out here?!"

he scolded coldly as Wilson looked to Maxwell with wide eyes his face still a burning crimson Maxwell saw the look in his eyes and knew he felt shame over how he'd acted but at least it had only been under the influence of the poison so he decided to try and reassure him that it was ok. 

"I know, you wouldn't have done any of what you did had it not been for that snake bite. It drained your sanity almost completely and you just acted strangely, but I knew it was because of the snake bite, so please keep quiet. I'm gonna remove my hand now so please stay quiet", He took his hand away from Wilsons mouth and Wilson bit his lip before hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them. 

"was that the only thing I did?",

he asked hesitantly his voice shaking with fear of hearing more to this shameful story. Maxwell's cheeks turned a slightly pink tint as he scratched the back of his neck and jokingly replied with, 

"Well, there was the time you strip danced around the fire. I don't know how to retell that story without dying of humiliation myself you're quite the poor dancer", Wilson fisted clumps of his black hair in his hands trying his hardest to contain his shame, but he was mortified, he'd not only danced but strip danced in front of the man who'd stuck him in this hell and not only that he'd probably said a slew of embarrassing things thinking in his hallucinating state that he was the masked man. 

"oh stars, tell me you're exaggerating." 

Wilson softly begged through a small whimper his body shaking with mortification and shame as his skin turned a deep red as if he were about to burst into flames at any moment. Maxwell sighed before patting his back softly as if to console the shamed man, 

"I wish I was; you were quite out of your senses at the time. I'm leaving out...quite a bit", He reluctantly admitted making tiny Wilson groan even more- He looked like he wanted to jump down the nearest wormhole and never pop back out again. Maxwell sighed quietly before he decided to ask the question that was nagging on his mind this whole time, "Who was this masked fellow you talked about?" this question immediately had Wilson tensing up uncomfortably as his mind clambered for an answer any answer but the truth. 

"U-Uh I think you mean the masked lady in my hallucinations right?" 

He lied as he tentatively chanced a glance over at Maxwell who was giving him the most unamused face he'd ever seen with one bushy brow raised in a questioning manner and his lips pulled in a tight straight line as his eyes bore into Wilson's soul forcing him to crack and sputter out more lies. 

"Wh-what!? I'm telling the truth she was really pretty s-so stop looking at me like that.", Wilson was trying to pretend he was confident and stuck his nose in the air with his arms crossed tightly across his chest as he turned his body a little bit away from Maxwell hoping he didn't push this any further. However, before Wilson could react he felt Maxwells clawed hand grab his chin pulling him with such force that Wilson ended up on his hands and knees turning and looking Maxwell dead in the eyes. Wilson squirmed uncomfortably trying to find any way to look away from Maxwell and get out of his grip but it caused Maxwell's bony fingers to clasp onto his mandible even tighter as he gritted his teeth with effort. Maxwell's voice resonated in Wilson's ears when he finally did speak his voice was low as if it held some form of warning in it but at the same time there was something softer there some form of understanding under that warning in his voice,

"Wilson, look at me." 

Wilson clamped his eyes shut like a child, refusing to look at Maxwell as he continued to try to free himself and block out the mans voice; which seemed to practically trickle into his ears like the sweetest honey-coated melody he'd ever heard making his heart race a little faster, especially when he realized how familiar that tone was in regards to his dreams.  Wilson didn't want to admit this to anyone; least of all himself- but he already knew who the masked man was from his dreams and lord how he shamed himself for this secret knowledge he possessed. How could he not know who that man was? He was a magician, he smelled of cigars, he had that huge hooked nose and those large lips that drove him crazy especially since the dreams started. Wilson cracked his eyes open a little bit and shivered slightly as he glanced at Maxwell's face which was just mere inches from his own Maxwell's visage was chiseled, his brows large and bushy, his nose was huge and hooked and his lips were thick and dark. Maxwell's face bore a stern look but once he saw Wilson was finally looking at him it softened immensely into a kind and caring look of understanding and just as Wilson began to lean closer he swore he saw Maxwell do the same as before his eyes slipped shut. 

However, the moment was quickly ruined when the eerie sound of Charlie's hands creeping towards their fire pit hit their ears making both men jump apart before scrambling to each of the hands trying to chase them off and keep them at bay. Charlie seemed especially aggressive in her attempts to put out the fire tonight and Maxwell had the haunting suspicion he knew why especially when one of her hands grabbed Wilson's leg when he strayed to close to the dark only to pull him deeper into the depths of her unwelcoming darkness with him crying out and writhing as he tried to escape her grasp but it was impossible; she was everywhere and he was completely encased in nothing but darkness and a tight grip before he could even react he heard the faint sound of Charlie hissing as his consciousness began to slip before the faintest hint of light hit his eyes along with the faint sound of someone yelling in the distance and then there was nothing. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and where this story is going so far I'm sorry it took me a while to get back to writing this i've been having some medical problems lately so I haven't been too active lately but I hope to have more chapters soon and possibly some art for you guys. Please don't forget to give Kudo's or comment below to let me know what you think!!


	4. Licking your wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell does all he can to save Wilson even if it's hard emotionally. After saving him how will the other survivors react to their wounds? They may survive Charlie's wrath now, but now they have her and their fellow survivors to contend with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me a while to do. I'm so glad you guys have been enjoying my work and thank you guys so much for the constructive critiques you've given me. I really hope to improve my work and bring you better works!

Maxwell couldn't believe what had happened, he'd gone to save their fire from going out, chasing off one of the black shadow hands that had eerily been creeping over the sands of the beach; with a haunting music box tone following them in their pursuit. Everything had happened so fast that Maxwell had barely enough time to blink when he'd turned seeing Wilson being dragged off into the darkness by his legs, kicking and screaming.

"Wilson!" 

Maxwell ran to the fire pit, plucking up a piece of the burning wood, before running headlong into the darkness following the trails that Wilson had left in the sand trying fruitlessly to slow Charlie in her efforts to kidnap him. As Maxwell plunged deeper into the darkness he worried the trail would end at some point and it did, much to his horror. He stood in the rainforest and frantically looked at the illuminated dense plant life that stood before him, he knew this wouldn't be an easy treck and he knew he'd be guessing in terms of where Wilson had been dragged off to, but he was sure of only one thing in that instance- he had to try and find him. Maxwell gathered up his gumption and rushed deeper into the rainforest as quickly as he could using his makeshift torch as his only means to light his way in the dark night. 

 

"Wilson!" 

He called out again, his usually austere and somber voice sounding frantic and strained as he called out until a sudden thought raced through Maxwell's mind; what if Wilson dies? He didn't have any real means of bringing him back! There were no touchstones nor any lifegiving amulets at his disposal and he became devastatingly aware of the fact that he had no honey poultices on hand. Maxwell ran with greater determination in each step as these thoughts flowed through his mind in a continuous stream of worry and fear prompting him to call out even louder into the darkness. 

 

"Give him back, Charlie!" 

 

Yelling this seemed to really irritate her as she let out a shrill, defiant, screech giving Maxwell a hint of what direction to go. Maxwell ran towards the sound until he came stumbling into a small clearing surrounded only by ominous palm trees and bushes that all looked the same.

 

"You just can't stand that he's gotten close to me, can you!?"

 

He yelled unabashed into the darkness trying to elicit another screech to give him more hints as to where he needed to go. Once he heard that earsplitting sound he took off like a mad man, dodging branches, rushing past bushes, and trying not to trip as he ran into the wilderness holding his torch out in front of himself, following the piercing sounds to guide him. 

 

Maxwell soon found himself face to face with the creature that had once been his closest friend and comrade when he had started this whole mess. Charlie was surrounded by dark, shadowy, tendrils that made painful snapping noises as they moved like whips and flames around her frame, She held Wilson in her giant shadow fist glowering daggers at him as she slowly squeezed the life out of the small man seemingly getting a sick satisfaction out of his pained noises and fruitless attempts to get air in his lungs. Wilson had just passed out as Maxwell got there and seeing Wilson made the blood in his veins run cold. Wilson looked like he'd been clawed at by an angry catcoon and gnawed on by hounds! Maxwell felt a wave of anger rise in his soul as he glared at the monster that used to be Charlie, before he charged at her, using his torch to attack the tendrils, causing a searing noise before they disappeared, prompting her to let out a shrill cry of pain. 

 

Charlie hissed in pain, before turning her seething eyes from Wilson to Maxwell, causing her rage to come to a sudden halt when their eyes met Maxwell's eyes she could see them shimmered with a rage and a determination that she hadn't seen in him in their countless years in the constant, and it was all for this lowly scientist?! Maxwell could see the rage bubbling up in her with a newfound ferocity as her chest heaved and her fist shook with anger before she sent her tendrils to attack him.

* * *

 

 

The night echoed with many sounds of pain that night; The other survivors could hear it all from their camp, but none of them knew what to make of it. Webber and Wendy were huddled together in their tent where they felt safe, Wolfgang was by the fire shivering like a baby, Wendy and Wickerbottom stared in the direction of the sounds examining everything in eyesight as if they feared it would come for them, while Wes tried to keep Wigfrid from running towards the fight with a little help from WX-78, who seemed mostly annoyed than anything as Wigfrid continued to boast and rant about how she'd send that creature to its death or tell the tale in Valhalla. One thing they all knew for sure, something wasn't quite right in the constant and that was saying something. 

 

Wolfgang practically lept out of his skin when he saw the dark silhouette of something hobbling towards their camp letting out a very undignified girly wail. Maxwell walked closer until the fire of the camp illuminated him he was horribly disheveled; his clothes were tattered in areas as if claws had been raked across them, his face was clawed up a little bit but he didn’t look nearly as bad as Wilson did. Wilson was cradled in Maxwell's tired old arms all torn up and bloody- in the fight to get him back Charlie made sure to make the smaller man suffer just a little more before he escaped her grasp- Maxwell made haste towards the others, clearly exhausted.

 

“Help him.” 

 

That was all that the frail man was able to utter out before he collapsed to the ground with Wilson as Wickerbottom and Wendy rushed over to make sure the two of them were alive. Wickerbottom gave Maxwell a quick and uncaring glance over before determining that he wasn’t in too bad of shape just exhausted Wilson, on the other hand, was much worse for ware. Wickerbottom looked to Wolfgang who seemed to finally have calmed down now that they knew what the ‘strange shadow’ was. 

“Carry them to the tent they need healing.” 

 

Wolfgang hoisted the two men over his shoulders as if they were light as feathers before taking the pair to a tent and dropping both of them unceremoniously onto soft bedrolls, after that he walked out as Wickerbottom walked in, ready set to work on the two injured survivors. 

 

After roughly an hour Maxwell began to stir opening his eyes slowly before letting out a groan as he sat himself up his body protested loudly in the form of his back cracking and popping. He didn’t focus on it too long because he saw the white-haired Wickerbottom out of the corner of his eye as she finished up working on Wilsons wounds, giving her work a good one over, before she washed her hands in a basin of water. She quickly noticed Maxwell watching her and only gave him a small lance before looking at her hands as she dried them off with a cloth. 

 

“He’s very lucky to be alive. I suppose we have you to thank for that, however, I can’t help but wonder why you’d go to such effort on his behalf.”, 

 

She shot him another glance and caught the small wrinkles that formed on the bridge of his nose as he sneered at her and the implications in her words. Maxwell tried to regain some semblance of his composure before he acknowledged her. 

 

“You think I'd simply leave one of our best chances at getting out of this place to die? I’m not daft, I know well how much we need him so I did what had to be done.” 

 

Maxwell grumbled out before he gathered a nearby bowl with water in it chugging it down eagerly trying to quench his thirst and hoping that the old woman wouldn’t pry any further into his intentions. Much to his relief, she simply shrugged her shoulders before standing, heading to the opening of the tent, before looking over her shoulder at Maxwell and muttering, 

 

“Take care to make sure he doesn’t die in his sleep. I’ve done all I can do.”

 

After giving her words of wisdom she walked out letting the two flaps of the tent close behind her, leaving Maxwell and Wilson alone for the night. Maxwell had kept up his facade for the most part, but once prying eyes were gone he quickly found himself at Wilson’s side looking him over. Wilson’s bandages were done with such care and precision he was surprised that the old woman had done it so well. Wilson’s body was practically covered in bandages, but for the most part, his stomach was bare of any bandages and it left Wilson shivering every once in a while he slumbered. 

 

Maxwell looked around the tent before grabbing his blanket and laying it over Wilson along with his blanket and his coat. Once he was done he was certain Wilson would be warm for the night and he returned to his own bedroll sitting there watching Wilson’s chest rise and fall in a steady and slow rhythm and after hours of watching him, Maxwell fell asleep sitting there.  

  
  


The morning sun rose just above the tree line when the other Survivors one by one slowly made their way out of their tents to get breakfast before they were gonna head out for their day of scavenging. Everyone kept pretty quiet as they munched on their food together all of them trying to ignore the elephant in the room; that being their growing curiosity as to the events of the previous night and how Maxwell seemingly saved Wilson when he could have just saved himself. None of them really seemed to know what to make of the man, he’d always been an enigma to the lot of them always keeping his guard up or prancing around with this attitude that he was better than you no matter what and he didn’t care about anything. 

 

“Mr.Maxwell and Wilson will be OK, right?” 

 

Webber asked with a mouth full of food earning him a chaste scolding from Wickerbottom about his horrid table manners. After that, she sighed and nodded as she reluctantly answered. 

 

“I believe they will be fine. Mr. Wilson was injured quite badly, however, I think Maxwell has something to say that he’s not going to say.” 

 

All of them seemed to look at each other uncomfortably, they all shared similar sentiments about Maxwell- that he was a heartless asshole. With the exception of Wendy, Webber, Wickerbottom, and Wes- who couldn’t exactly make his opinion known unless he mimed something crude and undignified which no one had seen him do. 

 

Wigfrid took a moment from tearing into her grilled rabbit leg to speak up on this matter, 

 

“I don’t know about you lot, but did you see those wounds Maxwell had? That must’ve been a battle befitting thor himself!”

 

Wigfrid thumped her fist on her chest proudly, still holding the half-eaten rabbit leg in her fist. Wendy looked up from her bowl of food her ghostly white eyes just as vacant of expression as the rest of her when she said, 

“He had an aura of death around him, it must’ve been pretty bad. Abigail thinks it’s odd.”, 

She added her two cents to the pile before turning back to her food and idly munching on it in silence as the others continued to talk, argue, and gossip amongst themselves over the previous nights' happenings. None of them noticed when Maxwell came out of the tent he shared with Wilson until he was standing practically in front of them, his gaze was cold and austere, he gave no hint of if he’d heard them or not, nor if he cared. He simply gathered two portions of food before turning and walking back to the tent, leaving the other survivors sitting there watching as if they feared their gossip had been heard and what he may do. None of them seemed to notice his limp in his right leg or his occasional grimaces at certain movements he performed; not that he expected any of them to give a damn anyway. Maxwell made his way to his bedroll and sat down on it looking at Wilson’s still slumbering frame before he set his portion of food near him, so he’d know to eat when he awoke, Maxwell gingerly ran his fingers through Wilson’s locks with a small smile before he ate his own breakfast. Once he was done he laid down to sleep as he hadn’t slept the night before while watching over Wilson to make sure he didn’t die in his sleep. 

 

Not too long after that Wilson groaned in pain, slowly coming back to the land of the living, he sat up slowly, hissing in pain once he finally got to sit all the way up. He looked around in a daze- was this a tent? Were they safe? All he could remember was that last moment when Charlie was squeezing the life out of him and then he heard- MAXWELL!    
  
Wilson moved quickly to try and get up to find Maxwell when his pain stopped him along with him almost tipping over his bowl of food giving him pause. He looked down at the food before seeing Maxwell softly snoozing in the bedroll next to him. Wilson could only discern that it must’ve been Maxwell who got them both back here in one piece, but then he looked closer and noticed the long claw marks that tore up both his skin and his outfit. Wilson felt horrible, he couldn’t help Maxwell and couldn’t have changed anything even if he really wanted to, but he knew Maxwell had gone through hell to help him. Wilson felt a warmth in his chest that spread up to his cheeks as he thought, 

 

‘Even after that embarrassing story...he still…Stars’

 

Wilson couldn’t help the small one-sided grin on his face as he slowly reached out and gently combed back Maxwell’s messed up hair taking a moment to take in the man’s features as he slumbered, before gently tucking his blanket in so he’d stay warm. 

 

After Wilson ate his food he slowly got to his feet hissing in pain as he did, he grabbed a stick nearby and used it to help hold some of his weight before he made his way outside, leaving his savior to his slumber. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked this chapter don't forget to drop a kudo, comment or follow the fanfic!


End file.
